


Pink

by Julycious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julycious/pseuds/Julycious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya dengan sebuah dress selutut dan bando berwarna pink, membuat Tsukishima Kei menjadi tidak terkontrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> First fic in this fandom, for TsukiYachi's birthday. Happy reading :)))

Hari minggu yang cerah ini, adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh anggota tim voli Karasuno. Pasalnya hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, para gagak tersebut tidak berurusan dengan bola voli, net, ataupun gagang pel. Mereka juga tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk bernaung di bawah atap gedung olahraga yang biasa digunakan latihan. Kini, langit berwarna biru cerah yang menyelimuti mereka semua.

Ya, liburan.

Para anggota klub voli Karasuno itu tengah berlibur di salah satu tempat bermain di Miyagi. Sepulangnya mereka dari kamp pelatihan di Tokyo, mereka memutuskan untuk libur latihan. Dan dari satu minggu waktu libur yang disediakan pelatih Ukai, mereka meluangkan satu dari tujuh hari untuk mereka gunakan bermain bersama.

Yaa, kapan lagi mereka bisa berkumpul di luar gedung olahraga sekolah mereka?

Saking bersemangatnya mungkin, Tsukishima Kei dan Yamaguchi Tadashi telah tiba di tempat janjian lebih cepat 30 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Keduanya duduk di kafe kecil pinggir jalan, ke arah kiri dari stasiun sejauh 50 meter. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya—terkhusus Kei, yang tidak senang menunggu—rela meluangkan waktu mereka lebih cepat dibanding teman satu klub mereka.

"Tsukki, aku tinggal sebentar ya? Aku mau ke toilet."

"Hm." Respon Kei setelah ia menatap Tadashi sepersekian detik.

Kemudian Tadashi meninggalkan Kei dengan segelas cappuchino dan vanila latte yang sudah habis setengahnya. Alunan musik klasik kembali ia dengarkan, memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi si pemuda jangkung berkacamata itu.

"Eh, Tsukishima-kun? Kau sudah datang?"

Dan kenyamanan itu kembali runtuh kala seseorang datang menghampirinya.

Dengan terpaksa, Tsukishima Kei menolehkan kepala kepada seseorang itu. Maniknya membelalak lebar, namun tidak lama.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Meski maniknya sudah tidak berakomodasi, namun Kei masih merasakan perasaan terkejut.

"Ah, tidak, Yachi-san. Kami baru saja sampai."

Yachi Hitoka memiringkan kepalanya. "Kami?"

"Ah, itu, maksudku, aku bersama Yamaguchi." Entah kenapa Kei merasa gugup.

Hitoka yang tidak menyadari kegrogian Kei segera memberikan respon. "Oh, begitu." Katanya. "Lalu, Yamaguchi-kun kemana?"

"Dia pergi ke toilet."

Lagi, Hitoka membulatkan mulut. Sebuah kursi segera ia tarik. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Mendengar itu, Kei buru-buru menoleh ke arah si gadis. Ia tak ingin Hitoka menganggapnya dingin (meskipun Kei bersikap begitu kepada siapapun).

"Si-silahkan."

Lalu Hitoka menurut. Seketika suasana sunyi senyap tercipta. Kei kembali fokus pada artikel di ponselnya, sesekali ia menyesap cappuchino yang hangatnya sudah hampir hilang. Tak lupa headphone yang mengeluarkan musik klasik ia pasang kembali pada telinganya. Sedangkan Hitoka asik memerhatikan orang lalu lalang di hadapannya, atau memutar kepala ke arah dalam kafe yang sedikit ramai. Terkadang ia juga mencuri dengar pembicaraan pengunjung kafe di dekatnya. Kelihatan tidak sopan, tapi kalau itu tetap terdengar meski tak ada niat menguping, tidak salah bukan?

"Kafe yang ramai. Apa menu di sini enak ya?" Gumam Hitoka. Sejenak, ia kembali melirik ke arah dalam kafe. "Aku pesan juga, ah."

Meski telinganya tertutup headphone, namun Kei masih menangkap suara riang Hitoka kala memanggil sang pelayan kafe. Manik hazelnya tak henti memerhatikan Hitoka dari atas hingga bawah.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Manager kelas satu Karasuno itu mengenakan dress selutut berwarna pink pudar tanpa lengan, membuat gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Ditambah sebuah bando yang menghiasi rambut pirang sebahu, menambah kesan manis pada diri Hitoka.

Rasa suka Tsukishima Kei kepada Yachi Hitoka semakin meningkat.

"Tsukishima-kun, apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Kei membelalak sejenak, kemudian mengerjap cepat. Rupanya ia tengah menatap Hitoka sedari tadi. Kei tidak sadar, dan ia malu sekarang.

"Ah, tidak, Yachi-san. Aku—" Kei membuang napas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Maaf."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Tsukishima-kun." Hitoka mengipaskan tangan di hadapan wajahnya. "Mungkin memang ada yang aneh denganku."

"Ng, bukan begitu maksudku. Ano, rambutmu—maksudku, ikat rambutmu. Ya, ikat rambut." Sungguh, Kei ingin menghajar dirinya yang mendadak gagap seperti ini. "Hari ini kau tidak memakai ikat rambut, tidak biasanya."

"Oh, ini?" Hitoka memegangi kepala yang tertutup bando senada dress-nya, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu terkekeh pada Kei. "Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba saja ingin memakai bando, padahal aku tidak terlalu suka."

Hitoka tidak terlalu suka pakai bando. Tulis Kei dalam hati.

"Dan semuanya warna pink?" Kei hendak ingin menahan tawa. "Seperti anak kecil saja."

Bukannya tersinggung atau sebagainya, Hitoka malah menertawainya. "Banyak sekali yang mengatakan hal sama seperti itu." Jawabnya. "Mungkin karena aku orangnya tidak terlalu percaya diri—kau tahu itu, kan, Tsukishima-kun?—apalagi dalam memadu-padankan pakaian. Kasarnya sih, fashion-ku jongkok. Payah."

Hitoka suka warna pink. Kei kembali mencatat dalam hati.

"Eh? Masa, sih?"

"Pesanan telah datang."

Kei dan Hitoka menoleh ke arah si pelayan kafe. Setelah memberikan pesanan, membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, keduanya kembali saling tatap menatap layaknya hendak menghipnotis satu sama lain.

"Menurutku kau tidak seperti itu."

Hitoka mengerjap perlahan. "Maksudmu?"

"Fashionmu yang jongkok itu, kurasa tidak benar." Kei kembali mengalungi headphone-nya seperti biasa. "Mungkin zaman sekarang sudah jarang orang berpakaian dengan warna sama dari atas sampai bawah, tapi penampilanmu ini tidak buruk, kok."

Lagi, Hitoka mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau menggunakan dress selutut yang bahannya tipis saat musim panas seperti ini. Warnanya yang sama tipisnya cocok dengan kulitmu yang putih itu." Komentar Kei. "Dan lagi, bando yang kau gunakan juga warnanya pink, sama seperti bajumu. Meski simple, namun tetap cocok jika kau gunakan. Menurutku, kau sudah bagus dalam hal memadu-padankan pakaian."

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Tsukishima Kei berbicara soal fashion?

"Meski perubahan penampilanmu tidak begitu jauh dari biasanya, namun kau tetap terlihat beda di mataku. Aku jadi pangling. Kau—"

"Tsu-Tsukishima-kun? Kau tidak sedang memujiku, kan?"

Hitoka menatap Kei takut-takut. Wajahnya terasa panas dan merah sejak Kei mengomentari dirinya soal fashion. Tak ia sangka, Kei akan berbicara sepanjang itu. Dan kalimatnya yang sedikit membuatnya ge-er itu, menambah warna merah yang semakin pekat di wajahnya.

Tadi itu Kei tidak sengaja, sedikit modus menggombal, atau murni mengkritik fashionnya?

Menyadari perubahan kulit wajah Hitoka, Kei buru-buru mengalihkan pandang, mencari sebuah dalih. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah pemuda jangkung itu ikut merona seperti gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Ma-maaf, Yachi-san. Aku tidak bermaksud—AH! Aku hanya berpendapat."

Sial. Tadi itu keceplosan. Batin Kei.

"Y-ya. Tidak apa-apa, Tsukishima-kun." Jawab Hitoka. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan berbicara sepanjang itu. Sepertinya penampilanku memang aneh, apalagi dengan bando ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau cantik, kok, Yachi-san." Ucap Kei. "Kau tambah manis jika rambutmu terurai begitu, apalagi ditambah bando. Serius."

Sekarang, Hitoka tak ada bedanya dengan termometer raksa yang dipanaskan. Semakin lama, warna merahnya merambat ke atas. Ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan diri di tumpukkan jerami, atau berlari jauh menyeberang benua, saking malu dan merah wajahnya.

Tak disangka, Tsukishima Kei akan mengatai dirinya cantik, manis, dan kawan-kawannya. Setahunya, pemuda itu hampir tidak pernah memuji orang, apalagi blak-blakan seperti itu. Mendapati diri yang menjadi salah satu orang yang mendapatkan pujian dari Kei, entah kenapa, Hitoka merasa sangat senang. Buktinya wajahnya masih merona merah begitu.

Apa, Hitoka mengganti ikat rambutnya dengan bando saja ya?

"Terima kasih, Tsukishima-kun."

Kei, yang semula memalingkan wajah karena malu, menoleh perlahan menghadap Hitoka kembali. "U-untuk apa?"

"Ka-karena, kau mengatakan itu." Hitoka kembali merasa gugup. "Ah, kalau kau sampai berkata seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin tidak berterima kasih."

Hitoka tersenyum. Kei semakin merasa tak karuan. Padahal ia hanya memuji, kemudian mendapatkan seulas senyum, namun mengapa jantungnya menjadi tidak terkontrol?

Merasa wajahnya semakin memanas, Kei kembali mengalihkan pandang. Semoga saja warna merona dan perasaan dag-dig-dug dalam dadanya bisa menghilang.

"Sa-sama-sama."

Setelah beberapa menit, Yamaguchi Tadashi kembali dari toilet. Awalnya, Tadashi merasa senang karena sang manager baru telah hadir dan ia berniat menyapanya. Namun setelah mendekat, kemudian melihat gadis itu serta sang sahabat yang saling mengalihkan pandang dengan warna yang sama merona, pinch serve Karasuno itu tidak mungkin tidak merasa heran.

"Mereka berdua kenapa?"  
.  
.  
.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Bikin dari sebulan yang lalu, tapi karena ada sesuatu jadi baru finishing plus posting sekarang. Sesekali nebar OTP tercinta di fandom ini boleh, dong?  
> Akhir kata, Happy Birthday for Yachi Hitoka (04/09) and Tsukishima Kei (27/09). Semoga kalian canon (?) #PLAK  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
